


Леска веры

by alllegory



Category: Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Герда сжимает пальцы до противного хруста и сама себя жалеет: обещала, другим и себе клялась, только не вернулся домой названый — всё равно, что родной — брат.
Relationships: gerda & kay
Kudos: 1





	Леска веры

Герда зябко кутает руки в тёплую муфту, подаренную бабушкой на Рождество, и протягивает ступни к печке: все время мёрзнет, Кай же отходит от весело потрескивающего огня, скривившись, и хлопают ставни — он открывает окно, подставляя голову под холодный вихрь, и скидывает с себя старой змеиной чешуёй отчаяние и безнадёжность. Герда замечает: Кай оживает не летом вместе с обжигающими лучами солнца, а зимой; ему больше по нраву белизна снега, а не буйство красок, строгость форм просторных залов, а не мягкие уютные квартирки, словно бабушкины лукошка с яркими клубками ниток.

Герда сжимает пальцы до противного хруста и сама себя жалеет: обещала, другим и себе клялась, только не вернулся домой названый — всё равно, что родной — брат, Герда назад привела чужака, почти-Кай, да не он. Почти-Кай с лютой волчьей тоской на Север смотрит, зимним морозом дышит, и во взгляде его снежный звон, сто мечей ледяных и старая вьюжная боль. Он наглядеться на изрисованные инеем окна не может, рукой по синим узорам проводит и губы его шевелятся, точно шепчут. Чужак язык снега знает, по именам всех богов и духов Севера помнит и свою жизнь им отдал.

Прогонять мысли, причиняющие боль, спутанными в единый клубок воспоминаниями о детстве, согреваться радостью, которой Кай встречает зимнюю стужу, не обращая внимания на вонзённые в кожу шипы, и нанизывать, как бусины, его улыбки на тонкую леску веры, почти не морщась, когда она впивается в шею удавкой — для Герды единственный путь не сойти с ума.

— Кай, милый мой Кай! Ты же дома, отчего не светел? В чем я провинилась, чем тебя обидела? — в глазах Герды мольба неприкрытая, слёзы застывшие. — Смилуйся надо мной и ответь мне, братец, — голос хрип и простужен. До полуночи его искала: танцевал на пластине льда, пел с вьюгой и скалился седому ветру. Герда глаза в страхе закрывала: лёд тонок, дотронешься — острыми гранями вверх взлетает, обнажая холодное нутро тёмных вод. Кричала, да он не слышал, ступала — покров реки ломала. Не дойти до него, вьюга путь преграждала, хохотала визгливо. Силуэт размазывался и растворялся в прощальном поклоне зимы, близко брат был, да дальше, чем в Снежном чертоге. — Прошу тебя!

Кай мог бы сказать, что в сердце впиваются позабытые на полу осколки из чистого льда, так и не сложенные в слово «вечность», что все боги и духи Севера отвернулись от него, что в ушах горько-ехидным перезвоном снежинок звучит издевательский смех, что путь обратно заметен злыми метелями, но он в ответ равнодушно молчит. Каю Герду совсем не жаль.


End file.
